The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In the prior art, roof panel assemblies can be attached to the fixed vehicle roof in different manners. In a first method the completed roof panel assembly is attached to the vehicle roof from below. A disadvantage of this method is that the panel dimensions are limited as the panel must fit into the opening between the roof beams. In another assembling method, the completed roof panel assembly is attached to the vehicle roof from above. The panel dimensions may then be larger than the opening between the vehicle roof beams, but the vehicle roof must be adapted completely to accommodate the frame of the roof panel assembly. This is undesirable. In a third mixed method, the roof panel assembly without the panel or panels is attached to the vehicle roof from below, after which the movable panel is attached to the ring frame on the operating mechanism of the roof panel assembly from above. The panel may then be very large while the frame is attached to the vehicle roof in a conventional manner without large adaptations of the vehicle roof.